all this and heaven too
by rycbar
Summary: simon/alisha ― Alisha selamatlah. Alisha beruntunglah. Temani aku dalam lingkaran tak berakhir ini.


**disclaimer: **misfits © E4  
**a/n: **seperti yang dibilang iwan rheon: "_time travel is a bit of mindf__―__k_." dan gua sedih yang tinggal di misfits 4 cuma rudy dan curtis ;_; & _this pairing is eternally doomed like sid/cassie from skins _;_; lol ini cerita pertama saya di akun ini dan untuk fandom tv jadi maafkan segala kecacatan dan OOC-nya yayaya ok good dan um 7 kata terakhir pinjam dari **Masquerading with Shadows **karena saya cacat dalam bhs inggris.

lol ok this sucks i need to write _everyday _fml! nanti kuusahakan agar fic ini edit dan jumlah katanya berkurang ke 500 kata. yeah.

* * *

**all this and heaven too.**

* * *

Simon pikir nama Alisha adalah semacam doa baginya, jadi ia mengucapkannya berulang kali agar Alisha selamat, agar Alisha beruntung.

(Dan sepertinya hal itu takkan terjadi.)

.

Sudah jam sebelas malam dan Simon datang ke bar menjemput Alisha. Ia disambut dengan Alisha yang sedang mengelap meja dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil, cahaya remang-remang bergelimang di kegelapan dan gelas-gelas bir bertebaran di atas meja, siap diminum oleh para pemabuk.

Simon menghampiri Alisha sambil menyampirkan jaketnya di lengan, duduk di hadapan Alisha. Alisha membungkuk, senyumnya masih terlukis di wajah, penuh dengan kenakalan dan kesedihan.

"Hai," kata Simon dengan kikuk. Ia masih saja bersikap seperti itu, kikuk dan aneh, meski sekarang akhirnya ia berusaha untuk bisa melompat dari atap ke atap dengan salto dan putaran tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Ia pasti bisa belajar untuk mengucapkan hai penuh dengan percaya diri.

"Hei," balas Alisha seraya mengambil gelas dan sebotol bir. "Mau minum?" Simon mengangguk. Alisha menuangkan bir untuknya. "Jangan anggap ini gratis, _yeah_? Kau tak mau Curtis keluar dari kamar mandi itu dan _mood _yang sudah ia bangun habis bercinta dengan Nikki malah hancur lebur."

"Aku bukan Nathan, Alisha." Simon terkekeh dan Alisha mengikutinya. Perasaan lega menyelimuti hati Simon karena momen sederhana ini begitu berharga dan ia berusaha untuk mencetak momen ini di otaknya; abadi dan tak tergantikan.

Alkohol turun cepat ke lambungnya, meninggalkan sedikit rasa terbakar di tenggorokannya. Ia ingin tahu apakah sensasi itu juga akan ia rasakan kalau ia berhasil mencium bibir Alisha dengan lembut, tanpa ada paksaan dari kekuatannya.

Alisha memandang Simon lama, ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikir Simon sampai-sampai matanya membulat dan dahinya mengkerut. "Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Simon tersentak, melepaskan diri dari pikiran yang menghisapnya ke fantasi-fantasi yang fantastis dan tak bisa dibayangkan. Ia menatap mata Alisha – mata di mana surga berada di dalamnya – dan menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"_Really_?"

"_Yeah, yeah_."

"Oke, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, _yeah_? Perlu mengganggu Curtis dan Nikki dulu, lalu kita bisa pulang."

Simon membiarkannya pergi ke kamar mandi dan melantangkan nama Alisha di hatinya. Alisha beruntunglah. Alisha selamatlah.

.

Ada pria bernama Seth yang mengambil kekuatan Alisha dan Simon tak tahu harus merasakan apa. Senang karena bisa menyentuhnya; sedih karena kekuatan yang menjadi bagian diri Alisha menghilang.

Tapi di hadapannya ada Alisha – matanya memercikkan harapan dan rambutnya jatuh di samping wajahnya dan ia ingin menyampirkan rambut keritingnya ke belakang telinganya dan menangkup wajah Alisha dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium bibirnya.

Jadi ia melakukannya.

.

Saat itu hari Selasa dan jarum panjang jam melewati pukul dua belas malam.

Mereka tidak bercinta, hanya memandang langit-langit dan mendengarkan suara embusan napas yang keluar-masuk dari hidung mereka. Keheningan ini nyaman dan kenyataan mereka bisa menyentuh satu sama lain juga cukup menyenangkan. Dalam kegelapan ini mereka bisa melupakan waktu – yang diam-diam menonton mereka dari kejauhan – dan dunia yang benar-benar terlihat seperti jahanam setelah badai sialan itu datang.

Simon mencium rambutnya lalu memelintirnya, bermain-main untuk menghabiskan waktu. Alisha hanya memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Simon melakukan itu karena untuk kedua kalinya ia merasa damai: bunga mekar di musim semi, angin musim panas menerpanya lembut, akhir yang bahagia di film _chick flick_, dan segala hal sialan itu.

Cara Simon merengkuhnya saat ini sama seperti cara Simon masa depan merengkuhnya. Nostalgia mengalir keluar dari ujung jarinya dan Alisha mendesah pelan karena mungkin perkataan Simon masa depan benar: ia sebenarnya jatuh cinta pada Simon masa kini.

"Kenapa mendesah?" tanyanya. Alisha membuka mata dan menatap mata bulat biru milik Simon. Kedua permata biru itu begitu cantik. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya begitu menyedihkan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kecantikan itu sampai Simon masa depan datang. "Alisha?"

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa. _Really_."

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku."

Alisha mengangkat alis saat mendengar kenakalan di suara Simon. Ia tertawa. "Ya ampun."

Simon menelengkan kepala. Alisha bersumpah wajah Simon saat itu terlihat seperti anak kecil. "Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

Alisha hanya menggeleng dan menciumnya penuh di mulut, membuat Simon mengerjapkan mata berulang kali, membeku di tempat, dan membuat tawa keluar dari mulutnya. Simon membiarkannya tertawa dan menyelipkan _headset _di kedua telinga mereka, mendengarkan Echo & The Bunnymen sampai mereka tertidur.

.

Saat itu hari Minggu dan masalah belum menghampiri mereka. Dan sebelum Nathan, Kelly, dan Curtis mengacaukan hari mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk menonton maraton Terminator dan Spiderman – atau lebih tepatnya Simon memutuskan dan Alisha mengikuti dengan pasrah.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian – _seharian _– diiringi dengan mata biru yang berbinar-binar dan penjelasan yang menguar begitu jelas dan lancar dari mulut Simon sementara Alisha tidak bisa berkutik dari kenyataan bahwa ia _menonton _film-film favorit Simon. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa percaya.

Mungkin mereka telah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar dari alam semesta dan lebih hebat dari penjelajahan waktu dan lebih abadi dari waktu. Alisha mungkin memercayai hal melankolis itu.

.

Ada firasat buruk di hati Simon dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menyingkirkan hal itu. Apalagi firasat itu menyangkut tentang Alisha. Ia melantangkan namanya dalam hati – Alisha selamatlah; Alisha beruntunglah – dan berdoa kepada Tuhan manapun yang bersedia mengabulkan doanya.

Lalu ia mencoba untuk merangkai segala kejadian di masa lalu dengan kejadian di masa depan, mempertanyakan apa yang akan terjadi jika sesuatu terjadi dengan Alisha sampai-sampai ia akan kembali ke masa lalu – entah bagaimana caranya – untuk menyelamatkan Alisha, untuk menjaga seluruh momen pada waktunya.

Apa firasat buruknya akan terjadi nanti? Apakah waktunya sudah dekat untuk ia menjadi pahlawan super sesungguhnya dan mati terbunuh di lengan si _heroine _yang ia cintai? Apakah kematian tidak akan mengampuni mereka lagi seperti yang ia lakukan dulu?

Ia mendesah dan memutuskan untuk memikirkan hal itu malam ini karena Alisha berada dalam pelukannya dan doanya mungkin cukup untuk melindungi Alisha.

.

(Atau ia mungkin memikirkannya, bahwa malaikat maut sialan akan datang mengambil Alisha darinya dan pada saat itu ia begitu _shock _dan terluka sampai-sampai ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke masa lalu, menjadi pahlawan super sebenarnya dan bercinta lagi dan mati lagi dan Alisha akan memberitahu Simon masa lalu tentang kedatangannya dan Alisha akan mati lagi dan, dan – mereka berlari dalam suatu lingkaran waktu yang takkan pernah berakhir dan nyawa mereka tidak akan pernah berkarat jika berada dalam lingkaran waktu itu karena mereka akan selalu melihat satu sama lain, meyakinkan satu sama lain, mencintai satu sama lain agar semuanya tetap berada di tempat.

Ini memang melelahkan logikanya, tapi ia pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena ia berada di samping Alisha dan Alisha berada di sampingnya dan ia tahu begitu saja bahwa ia tidak keberatan menjalani kehidupan yang takkan berakhir. Ia akan menyerahkan segalanya – harta, jiwa raga, surga – kepada waktu agar ia bisa bersama Alisha selama-lamanya.

_It's f―king melancholic, yes, but the world's just too f―king crazy that he doesn't know what to do right now than making sure that Alisha is lucky and safe and sound. ALISHA BE SAFE, ALISHA BE LUCKY printed all over his brain and it's his way of a prayer._


End file.
